4 days 8 hours 12 minutes
by Denite
Summary: what if Light and L have 4 days 8 hours 12 minutes to be whoever they want to be. To love and to be completely honest with each other, would they choose to listen to their heart or head?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Pairing: L x Light

Part: Prologue

A.N: I am not sure why I decided to write a multiple part, but I guess sometimes 1-shot fiction can leave the author very unfulfilling. Also, none of my works have/will be proofread, mainly because writing is NOT my strong point and proofreading will take up too much of my time. Whether you believe it or not, I am a fairly busy person with school and work and writing fiction is just a side hobby so if you really find my writing that unbearable then I apologized.

**4 days 8 hours 12 minutes**

"_If you stay, I will stay too."_

At that time Light thought L was trying to set a trap, but then Light saw L's eyes, the eyes that told Light that L was being completely serious.

L had gone insane. Completely and utterly insane because what the statement had come out with no rationalization behind it. Truth is, L, himself was surprised by his own proposal.

In a rare event while still being handcuffed to Light, they were trapped in an abandoned garage.

For once, they are both free from responsible.

For once, they are both free to be themselves.

Free to love?

Free to feel?

"umm, Light-kun, what I meant to say was ….."

L was trying to rephrase his statement a few moments ago but he was bluntly cut off by Light at the sudden reply.

Looking at his watch, _"4 days later, the media wanted a public statement from L requiring the Kira case, so starting now; we have 4 days 8 hours and 12 minutes to be whoever we want." _

No sound was uttered.

For a brief moment, L wasn't sure if Light was being serious, but in the following second, he was certain, Light had never been more serious in his life before. Light was serious. The eyes said it all, there was a lively vibe coming off Light's eyes and it is luring L to a land of unknown.

Hidden desires are begging to be explored.

Slowly, L curved up his lip and a smile appeared.

"Light-kun, lets go to my house."

Sorry, society, hunting down Kira will have to wait because I don't want to waste any of my 4 days 8 hours and 12 minutes with Light.

L's house wasn't really big which came off as a surprised to Light because he imagined L's house would be fairly expensive looking since L is always living in some fancy hotel day after day and even have his own personal driver.

Yet, the house seemed perfect in Light's eyes, yes; the house that will shelter them from society from the time being is just simply perfect. They can finally be distracted from the crazy society and the chaotic media.

"Light-kun, you can put your lugged down here. There is only one bedroom because I never expected anyone to step a foot here but don't worry the bed is big enough for both of us to sleep comfortably."

"That is fine."

L watched as Light watch slowly into the bedroom, his bedroom, the one place that no other human being had stepped a foot in. In sheer amusement, L saw Light lie down on the bed and closes his eyes.

Hah. L can't believe Light just lie down on HIS bed, not moving and just simply resting and ignoring him. Still, it is better that he is relaxed than worry.

Suddenly, L seemed to recall something. He went to the living room and pulled off the phone plug and put away his laptop.

Light, it is going be just the two of us for the time being. I promised you no outside distraction.

TBC …

I will continue on my next day off.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Pairing: L x Light

Part: 1/？

**4 days 8 hours 12 minutes**

"Good morning, my beautiful lover."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! "

"Hah, hah, Light-kun, you should have seen your face. Wow that was a great wake up call isn't it?"

"L, sometimes I really think you need to get your head examined and one more thing, don't call me beautiful."

"Don't worry Light-kun, I already had my head examined multiple times and all the resulted concluded that I am without a doubt a genius."

"Baka."

"Hey, Light-kun, what is for breakfast?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Smile innocently, "Because I am not allowed to be near a stove or any cooking utensils. I mean it is not really my fault, I believe that anyone can accidentally burn sugar on a frying pan to the point that a small fire had been started. Also, how am I supposed to know that the smell of burn cheese would linger around a kitchen for weeks and …"

"STOP, I will be in charged of feeding us."

Grin wickly. "I know Light-kun would make the wise decision, so what is for breakfast lover?"

Stupid and useless L, lets see there are absolutely nothing in the refrigerator except for candy and … more candy. Oh and when did I become his lover? Blush.

"L, when was the last time you went grocery shopping?"

"Just couple days ago, I brought candy, imported chocolate, marshmallow, soda …"

"It is a miracle that you are not obese with mouth full of cavity based on the ridicules amount of sugar you seemed to be consuming for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

With a serious face, "Light-kun, I will never be fat because every time I eat sugar I would mentally chant "will not get fat, will not get cavity" and if I do decide to sleep I always remember to brush my teeth."

"L, for the love of god, please stopped talking. I don't think I can stand your stupidity anymore, lets see there are flour, sugar obviously….I guess we are having pancake for breakfast and then we are going to the store to buy some REAL food."

"Light-kun, you really need to relax a little or else Light-kun might get a heart attack, but I will keep my mouth shut because Light-kun is in charge of the food and it would be so easy to poison little old me without anyone knowing…. "

"L, shut up before I decided to feed you rat poison."

Smile innocently, "Light-kun, I will be over there continuing my sugar model of a castle."

Few minutes later, L saw 2 plates of yummy pancake with 2 cups of orange juice.

"Wow, Light-kun really is talented, because I didn't even know I have frozen pancakes in my fridge. Hey, they are not frozen and now that I have a good look at them, they look homemade. Light-kun, the pancakes aren't full of rat poison right and I didn't know I have any syrup left from my last sugar binge?"

"I am beginning to think that I might not survive the next 4 days without losing my mind and while you don't have any syrup you do have honey, sugar, water and strawberry filling so I decided to make a strawberry sauce like syrup for the pancake."

"Light-kun really is perfect in everyway."

Blush. "Just eat and sit up straight."

"Light-kun, if I sit up straight then I won't be L anymore and this is really delicious. Light-kun would make the perfect wife."

Blush. Okay, get a hold of yourself, Light, you are blushing more in the last few minutes then you have in the past decade. Yes, I will stop blushing and ignored the babbling fool. Still, L really need to learn proper manner, but I guess L was right if he began to act all proper then he won't be the L that makes my heart skip a beat and face turn a light shade of pink.

L will always be L whether people like it or not.

But, "Here, wipe your face. You have strawberry syrup all over your face."

"Thanks Light-kun. You are acting like a perfect Japanese wife, cooking and taking care of your husband, which in this case would be me."

Growl. "L, one more word out of you and I will not be responsible for my action."

"Hah, sorry Light-kun, the words seem to slip out of my mouth automatically."

Even thought Light will never admit it to L, he enjoyed watching L eat. In a way, L reminded him of a child; you can always tell what L had eaten the meal before by observing his face. If he just had a bar of chocolate, you can see residue of chocolate on the edge of his mouth. If he was eating a burger, you can see the sesame seeds lingering on his lips. I don't know when, but figuring out what L had for breakfast, lunch, and dinner had slowly become a hobby of mine. In short, L has one of the cutest eating habits I have ever seen.

Why am I doing this?

Get a grip, Light; you know you want to be near L even if he is a fool who wants to hand over your life to the police department.

_4 days 8 hours 12 minutes, is that all the time we have?_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_I am running out of time. _

"L, you miss a spot."

With that Light leaned over and kissed L on the lips and tasted the sweetness of the syrup that remained on L's lip. Two lips embraced together in perfect harmony. A smile curved up on L's face and Light suddenly felt like he had just walk into a trap. A trap set by L to captured Light. Yes, capturing Light, not Kira but Light. Still, it is one trap that Light would gladly walk into again and again if it means having L in his arm.

TBC….

A.N: I decided to update earlier than I planned due to the reviews and alerts. I am surprised that people are enjoying this fiction. Hopefully the readers won't be disappointed as the story unfolds. Next part will have slight angst and should be up within a week if I keep up with my schedule.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Pairing: L x Light

Part: 2/？

**4 days 8 hours 12 minutes**

I understand now. Across from me I can see your smiling face. I don't want to think about anything. A smile is all I see, your smile to be precise.

_Angry_. I am angry now. I am very angry, but I am not sure if the anger was directed towards you or me or our situation. L, you are a heartless person like me. Because of that, I know I cannot love you. Furthermore, we can only be rivals. _Friends_? Maybe, but I don't want to, because friends will take over a small spot in a person's heart and all my rational thoughts are telling me that I need to eliminate you from my heart.

So why did I kiss you or better yet why am I still kissing you? Why I am still getting lost in your eyes? There are a dozen questions popping up inside of my head, questions that I don't have the answers to.

_Blood._

_Bitter. _

_Dark. _

_Memorable. _

_Blood. _

The taste of L's blood awakened me. The blood that is lying on the very tip of my tongue is slowly driving me insane. I didn't realize that my anger had caused me to bite down on L's lip. I am slowly relaxing my grip on L, but just when I was about to let L go, he pulled me back down and continued the kiss. I can feel L draining every part of me dry and sucking my soul out of my host body.

I want to laugh. I want to scream. I want to pity myself because I am losing control. Losing control and falling hard at the same time. I am slipping away for a perfect drug called L, a perfect drug that wants to take over my body, piece by piece and getting closer and closer. Slowly, little by little L is taking over my head, my body and … my long forgotten heart. He is taking over everything that is the essence of Light.

_Should I be afraid? _

_Should I be afraid of admitting defeat? _

_Giving in to L._

A perfect drug named L. He makes me ached and like a drug he makes me feel numb but still craving for more.

Drug…

Addiction…

The vicious cycle continues. L is a weakness that I despise for million reasons.

_I can't quit. _

_I can't escape. _

_I can't find a cure. _

Better yet, I am not entirely sure that I want to free myself from his spell. I have never experienced so much frustration before. It is clouding my judgment. My heart, my mind and my emotions are all suffering. It hurts because of L. L is far worst than any drug addiction because he is trying to become a part of me. With enough time, a person can cure any addiction, but how do I cure my addiction of L when he is already a part of me. I hate myself. I hate myself for falling for the one person that I can't and shouldn't love for million reasons.

_Pain_. Yes, I feel so much pain but I can never tell him. If I know L, I know that once he knew the truth his curiosity will aroused and he will want to conquer me and if I know myself, then I know I won't be able to resist him. I can't allow this to happen but when I heard L said, _"If you stay, I will stay too." _I took one look at L and decided if I am going to suffer for the rest of my life then I want to make some memories with L, memories of being with L and memories of having L.

I am risking everything for what?

A few fleeting days … hours … minutes … or seconds of being with L.

L felt a sudden change in Light. In reality, L didn't mind the blood that is currently bleeding from his lips. Truth be told, he actually enjoy the slight pain that Light is inflicting on him. Enjoy the fact that he can make Light lose control and make Light want him enough to leave a mark on him. Marking him like he was a prey, but in this game of cat and mouse neither one can be sure that they are not the prey in the eye of the cunning hunter. Because of that, L pulled Light back down, back towards him.

L didn't bite Light's lip like Light had done, but rather he teased Light. Human tongue is such an interesting tool. It is capable of doing so much, tasting, feeling, arousing but most of all enjoying what others have to offer.

Light felt light headed and completely under L's spell.

L can feel his prey losing the will to put up a fight and that makes him feel content. Light can feel L's breath lingering on his neck and before he can comprehend what L is doing, he felt a tiny pinch of pain as L left a mark on Light's neck.

"Mummmmm, so lovely and all mine. Light, lets lie down for a little while."

In the empty room, you can hear the breathing slowly calming down between the two foes. Light lifted his heard and the sight that greeted him was L's eyes. The eyes that seemed to be captivate. Captivated? By what? By whom? Me?

"Light, what are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Hah, I am delighted."

Light, get a grip and stop acting like a love struck girl.

"L, lets go."

"Where?"

"We are going to the nearby supermarket, because I refused to live on sugar for the remaining 3 days."

That and I desperately needed some fresh air.

….

….

**_At the Supermarket _**

"Light, look the candy section."

"No."

"Light, I can't survive without candy."

"No."

"Light, I NEED CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!."

Sigh.

"One bag. One bag of candy is all I am allowing."

Hug.

"Light, you are the best."

The edge of Light's lip curved up as he watched L dashed off in the candy section. I can't remember the last time I feel so carefree and at ease. Free to laugh and free to show my expression on my face. L is just like a child. So innocent and pure but that doesn't change the fact that he is one of the most brilliant people that I have ever meet.

Everything about L reminded me of a math proof. The moment I thought I had L figure out he will immediately throw me a curve ball. All the facts and the given assumptions are contradicting one and another. In the end, I feel like the only thing that I can be certain of L is that we have a mutual attraction towards each other, both on the physical and intellectual level.

"Light, I am back with one bag of candy."

In front of my eyes I see L carrying a jumbo size bag that is probably big enough to feed a small army of sugar crazed children or in this case a sugar crazed L. I know I should have been more specified about the size of the bag. But that is just like L, even when he was acting like a child he still remember to use his head to his advantage.

"Baka lets go. I already finished the rest of the shopping while you are busy drooling in the candy aisle."

"Light, you know me too well."

No, L you can't be more wrong. I feel like I can never grab on to the true self of L. Will you let me see your true identity? The L that I want to see is hidden safety behind the eyes.

_The same pair of eye that intrigues me to no end. _

"L, lets go home."

"You read my mind."

_Home. _

_Such a foreign word._

_Such a foreign concept._

_Only 3 days 11 hours and 17 minutes left._

_L's insane proposal caused me to counter him with my own dose of insanity. What can I accomplished in such a short amount of time?_

_Is a break through possible? _

TBC…

A.N: Happy Halloween everyone. I was going to input a Lemon scene in this chapter, but I don't want to turn off some readers. However if you want a lemon scene and are comfortable with it, mention it in the review and I will input a lemon scene when the opportunity come up again.

My reason for being so good with updates is being a hardcore coffee addict and I dislike leaving fictions unfinished, I think maybe that is why I should go back to writing 1-shot rather than multiple parts after this fiction. Reviews will be much appreciated and I should really cut down on my coffee intake Oo.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Pairing: L x Light

Part: 3/4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: The end is near and I am currently stuck between two possible endings. I will try to make my decision soon so I can finish this fiction, because I hate cliff hangers too.

After that I want to attempt a Slam Dunk or a Prince of Tennis fiction, but nothing is final so leave suggestions of your favorite pairing in the review but I will only take the pairing into consideration if they are from Anime that I have seen. i.e refer to my profile page.

So please R & R and I hope no one is getting bored of this fiction and that it had live up to your expectation or lack of it. umm, I will try to get better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 days 8 hours 12 minutes**

That night the two sat across from each other on the table having dinner as if nothing is bothering them but they both know better. The words were limited but both had questions that they wanted to ask each other. Whether it is L or Light no one can recall, but somehow along the silence the television was turned on disrupting the peace once more and the uneasiness increase.

"_Now the latest news regarding the where about of Kira. It had been over one whole day and as far as the police was concern there were no new death incidents from Kira. Does that mean the killing spree of Kira had stopped or was it possible that Kira had something new in mind ..." _

Click

"L?"

"I promised you my full attention for 4 days 8 hours and 12 minutes and there is nothing that will make me change my mind."

Light was surprised that L seemed to be taking this proposal between them very seriously. It is almost as if L was making sure that he won't have any regret left.

"L, do you think we are crazy to suggest such irrational proposal to each other?"

"Probably, but we both want it and isn't it about time we both started being selfish?"

_Selfish. _If only L know the true extend to my own selfishness. Kira was created because I want to be the new God in a world worthy of my vision. In my vision, the world would be free of criminal. The world would be a place where the innocent doesn't have to experience fear. I am the very embodiment of the term selfish. But his words sound so tempting, so captivating that I almost feel like I would give up my vision to be with him.

Would we be content living by ourselves?

Would we be able to live in a world without "Kira" and without "L"?

"Light, have you ever wanted something so badly that it hurts?"

"Yes but it is not something, it is someone or more precisely, you."

"Why?"

"Under normal circumstances I know I wouldn't have said anything, but during this time we are free to be true to each other and more importantly ourselves right L?"

"Yes, that seem to be the agreement we made that night. That night surrounded by the darkness we both made a choice, a choice that we both have to live by for better or worse"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I am drawn to your bluntness. It is very rare that I meet someone who isn't a two faced and yes myself included. It seemed that your true identity is the only thing that you would hide from me and the public."

"Light, since the first time I had made contact with you I had wanted us to be friends or more preciously something more. Something other than rivals. I thought that it would never happen but that day when I let my thought slip out of my head you gave me the push that I needed."

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember I once said that you shouldn't be Kira but if you were, I would be in turmoil because Light-kun is the first friend I've ever had, well I mean it. In my line of work, you learn early on that letting people get too close to you often means trouble but no matter how much I try I can't seem to help myself when it comes to you, Light."

"Yes, I think I love you Light, more than I ever thought possible. Then again I had never experienced love before so there is still room for error in my assumption."

"Love?"

"Love. Infatuate. Crave. Light, you make me more confused than any cases that I ever had being thrown at me."

"L, What would you do if I turn out to be Kira?"

"3 days 5 hours and 7 minutes. Ask me again when our time ran out, but first we are going out tomorrow and I want it to be a surprised."

_A surprised? _

_From L?_

**The Next day:**

L's surprise was going to the sea. I didn't realized that L like the ocean. For someone who was constantly lock in his own world I would never had guessed that he like the ocean, something so liberating.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"It is beautiful isn't it, the ocean that is. You are the first person that I ever brought along with me to the ocean. It is a place of salvation. It makes me feel alive. It makes me feel like I am human again and not some machine that split out answers when people demanded them. It is the one place that I can turn to when I need a breathing room."

"Light, are you surprised?"

"No, because everything about you never cease to amazed me, so why should it be different this time?"

"That is why I like you Light, you never fall short of my expectation and that had never happened before."

The blue sky, the white cloud, the warm sun, and the calming wind, but no matter how perfect Mother Nature seems to be I can't get rid of my worries.

L's attitude and words are affecting me more than I want it to. I can't be certain that I know what he is going to do but I hope that I am wrong. For the first time in my life, I hope that I am wrong about something because being right would mean ….

"Light, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do you see in front of you? In front of us, I notice the sky and the sea. The sky is me and the sea is you. Now look, the sky and the sea appear to be so close to each other but yet so far apart. Do you know what this means?"

"L, stop it."

"No, let me continue Light. Without the sky, the sea can still exist. The sea will still look stunningly beautiful. Without me, you can still live life to the fullest. That is what hit me last night. That is the revelation that I made when I thought of bringing you here."

Why do I feel so cold under the warm breeze?

Why do I feel an aching pain inside of me?

Why do I feel like something is stuck in my throat?

And why is my eye sight getting blurry?

"No, L we are going to be together. You promised."

"My promised is still good for _2 days 4 hours and 6 minutes. _But what happen after the dream bubble is burst?"

"L, human exists for selfish purpose right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's be selfish."

TBC….


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Pairing: L x Light

Part: 4/4

_Please R & R. Reviews are like coffee for a caffeine addict and plus I will be more motivated to write more if you review. Umm, then again maybe I should cross the last line off. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**4 days 8 hours 12 minutes**

"_Then let's be selfish." _

I can't believe that another one liner had changed my plan again. I was taught to be a grown up early on and my only chance to be a kid was when I indulge myself with tons of sweets. Eating sweets was my way of pretending that I had a childhood and that I was a kid once. Because of my potential, I learned early on that being selfish wasn't an option and that I _have_ to put others first. I have to put my own needs behind others because that is the price that I pay for being special.

I never ask to be a genius.

I never ask to be abnormal.

I never ask to be different.

All I ever want was to be average.

All I ever want was to be normal.

All I ever want was to blend in.

Because only then will I be able to experience what everyone else get to. The path to maturity came earlier than I want it to be. I know I should be grateful that I was taken in and that I was cared for. I know if I wasn't taken in I probably wouldn't had survived, at least not on my own and god knows what I could have done or who I could have end up working for.

I finally decided to accept my responsibility and took my rightful place as _L_.

L, the world famous detective.

L, the savior to all impossible cases.

L, the answer to all problems.

But ….

But what about L, the lost soul.

L, the one who sleeps alone.

L, the one who craves for comfort, love and warmth.

No one noticed.

No one bothered to see beneath the mask.

No one had noticed that L was silently falling apart.

No one had noticed that L was bleeding inside.

No one except Light.

Light saw beneath the mask.

Light saw the lost boy who was never found.

Because of that L decided that he would continue to be _unselfish_ for Light. Light helped L realized that true love is warm and that broken wings can't be used as a protection anymore.

Wings were used to fly.

Wings were not meant to carry things.

Love wasn't meant to be selfish. What was broken will remained broken and buying a new one won't give you the feeling that you had before. L decided that he would sacrifice himself so Light can continue to be Light.

Buying a new one wasn't the same.

Replacing the old wasn't the same.

L wants to be _irreplaceable_ in Light's eyes.

L wants to be _irreplaceable_ in Light's heart.

In L's hand, he was holding a set of wing. The wings were meant to be together, you can't have one without the other. The wing was filled with heart; each heart contained a deep meaning. Without a heart, without a soul, nothing has a meaning anymore. We were all just looking for a replacement, even if the replacement was flawed, but L doesn't want to be replaced and he knows that Light would never replace him.

L looks up in the sky for one last time. He noticed how the sky was really blue like Light's eyes, the cloud was really white like Light's shirt and the wind was ever so gentle like Light's morning kiss.

A smile appeared on L's face, and it was a genuine smile meant for Light. Yes, wing was used to fly. Love wasn't used to bind people together. Love wasn't a weapon.

Everything was crystal clear.

…

…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Light receive a letter addressed to him without a return address.

…

…

_Light…_

_If you are reading this letter, it means that my plan had succeeded and that I am no longer a visitor in this world. I was born and destined to be alone in this life and for years the thought never bothered me but meeting you change that. The moment I saw you I know I was done for. Almost instantly I know that you are the Kira that we are searching for, but yet I keep pulling myself towards you like a kid lusting after chocolate cake._

_I hope you had a chuckle over my last line because I love seeing you laugh. _

_But all jokes aside, the moment I decided to take you to the beach I know that I had seal my own fate. Light, you will always be a weakness that I despise about myself but one that I would never change. _

_I had always liked the concept of walking alone in the rain, but in reality I had never done that once in my life till the last time I walk out on you. I took a walk in the rain and everything became crystal clear. There is a thin line between reality and pretense and I know I am a contradicting person. I always like being in a crowd but I never like to get myself involved. But the day that I decided to get involve, miracle happened. I saw you. I saw you before the Kira incidents. I saw you before you even know of my existences. _

_That day, like a gust of wind you walked into my life and I was never the same again. You were wearing a white windbreaker that day. Your hair look perfect like always and the moment you pass me I thought I heard the sound of the ocean. Maybe I was curious because I turn around and I saw your back. I never saw your face, but I had your back imprinted in my head. _

_In my head, I imagined a blank canvas and on it I painted your back with vibrant blues. The splashes of colors that seem so alive inside my head made me ache with a great desire to see your face and ironically this whole time you probably never even remember me from that day. _

_We never meet and we didn't need to, at least that was what I think. But we did meet and that was when everything changed. I miss the feeling I had that day. I remember being happy just seeing glimpse of you in the wind. There are very few things that matters to me and you happened to be on that list. Yes, I was constantly thinking about someone that I had never met and funny how anything would remind me of you. _

_When one door closes another one opens. It is the cycle of life. I never believed in afterlife but now I wanted to and wish that the next time we meet we would be in a different circumstance. Our fate was seal this lifetime by our own actions and if there is afterlife then I hope fate will give us a free pass. _

_That day at the beach when you ask me to be selfish, I was tempted. I was ready to begin our story but in the end I couldn't. Yet, I know I can let go because without me you would still be able to go on. In the end, all I ask of you is .. don't forget me._

_1 second left, the end of our 4 days 8 hours and 12 minutes. I will never forget these memories. _

_L Lawliet …_

…

…

…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Light, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Sayu?"

"Why are you always looking at the sea?"

"Because I know that from far away, he is looking at the same sea and _I will never forget_."

_**Fin.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: So it is finally finished. It took me 6 days to complete this fiction and I hope everyone was happy and satisfied even thought it wasn't a happy ending. I don't know why but for the life of me I couldn't do it. I just have to give Light and L a bittersweet ending.


End file.
